Da Disney Factor
by Waterlily and Hoiki
Summary: Let us ask you: What happens when Bleach and Naruto characters come in contact with Disney songs? Pure, utter chaos. And it's all RIGHT HERE!
1. Naruhina Can you feel the love tonight?

Da Disney factor

Water: HIII!!!!!

Hoiki: What she said…

Water: we made this up at least a few months ago……and we were hyper….

Hoiki: I wrote a chapter then lost it on my mom's laptop -.-'

Water: SO WE RETYPE IT!!!!!

Hoiki: Someone forgot to take her meds today…

Water: and SOMEONE forgot to mention that she should go to a mental asylum…

Hoiki: AT LEAST _I _REMEMBERED TO TAKE HER MEDS TODAY!

Water: Smart one. You just dissed yourself. Moron

Hoiki: Crazy people don't know their crazy, dobe.

Water: and you just dissed yourself. Again. Can we move on?

Hoiki: Whatever…

Water: I'll take that as a yes. You do the disclaimer.

Hoiki: BUT DISCLAIMERS GO AGAINST MY FANDOM!!! AS FOR AS IM CONSERNED, I OWN BLEACH AND NARUTO AND INO AND SAKURA AND ORIHIME AND GIN ARE DEAD!!! AND MATSUMOTO SOOOO DESERVES MORE THAN THE SMILY ASS HOLE!!!

Water: but then you get sued. And you do not own the majority of the people that we use in this. Smart one. AND you do not own the songs. So say it…

Hoiki: Fine… We don't own Naruto or Lion King. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Disney… AND WATER IS WORKING FOR AIZEN!!!!!!

Water: I hate that egomaniactic freak……….

---

Naruto and Hinata were going on their first date. Suddenly, Kiba and Shino popped out of the bushes.

_[Kiba  
I can see what's happening  
_

_[Shino_

_What?_

_[Kiba_

_And they don't have a clue_

_[Shino_

_Who?_

_[Kiba_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two.  
_

_[Shino_

_Oh.  
_

_[Kiba  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
_

Suddenly, all the other characters in the show popped up and started singing the main part.

_[other characters  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
[Naruto  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
[Hinata  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the Ninja I know he is  
The Ninja I see inside?  
[Other characters  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
[Kiba  
And if she falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
[Shino  
Her carefree days with us are history  
[Shino and Kiba  
In short, our pal is doomed…_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Um…Hinata-Chan?" Naruto started.

"y-yes?"

"Why are your teammates singing Disney songs?"

"n-no idea….t-that's another r-reason to get a-away from them."

"GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!!!! LET"S GET RAMEN!!!!!!!"

As the couple walked into the sunset, Kiba and Shino continued crying. Everybody that sang the other parts of the song, slowly backed off.

"you're leaving us too? WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba and Shino cried even louder.

---

Water: how was it? Remember beware of Oocness and hyperness

Hoiki: Gah! My foot!!

Water:……hell?

Hoiki: My foot hurts… and now I get to try duck!

Water: yay. And if you feel like it, review.

Hoiki: Or uncle Gaara will come after you!


	2. Tenten Part of your world

Alone: Hello, I'm Water, or WAS

Hoiki: Remember me? (evil laugh)

Alone: Oh just shut up.

Hoiki: ;P

Alone: -.-' Can we get on with the story?

Hoiki: But… but…

Alone: you heard me, you say the discalmer before we start

Hoiki: No owns… now go to hell

Alone: We don't own anything. And for the people who think we're mental, no, we are 2 different people on the same laptop. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

--

_[Tenten_

_Look at this stuff,_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,_

_The girl who has, everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold _

_How many weapons can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd thing_

_Sure,_

_She's got everything_

_I"ve got Kunai and Shuriken a pleanty._

_I've got Katanas and Bo-Sticks Galore._

_You want Maces? I've got twenty!._

_But who cares?_

_No big deal?_

_I've got MOOOOOOOORRR-_

Tenten! Stop singing to yourself about weapons!

[Tenten

Shut up mom I hate you!

--

Alone: Hoo-ray.

Hoiki:… screw this I'm gonna go work one the Quincy story

Alone: Baiz

Hoiki: Dewa Mata!


End file.
